Many financial institutions (“FIs”) and consumers have suffered financial loss, hours of investigation time, and/or loss of reputation due to credit and debit account takeover events where a person posing as a true account owner gains access to financial information. Many FIs and consumers have also lost money, time, and status due to credit and debit accounts that are approved under false pretenses where a person uses another person's name, social security number, driver's license number, etc., in order to establish an account.